The Power Orb
by SuPpA sTuD
Summary: M y first story


The Orb of Power ****

Please R&R…

It was a terrible storm that night. The roads were so slippery of water snow and ice that almost everyone that was driving died. This storm wasn't even in just 3 towns. This storm was happening all over the world. Some say it was the worst storm in history. And so the story begins…

That night, when Heero went to bed, he had a dream. When he stepped out of his house, a gigantic lightning bolt shot down from the heavens and destroyed the earth. He woke up in the middle of the night terrified.

When he woke up the next morning, he took a quick shower and got dressed for work (His normal green top and black pants). He ate breakfast and brushed his teeth. The moment he stepped out of his house, the skies darkened with clouds. All was pitch black outside. Then all of a sudden, ***BOOM***. There was a sudden bolt of lightning. It hit the earth and it blew up into a million pieces.

Heero was knocked out. When he woke up, he found himself in the middle of a field filled with flowers, and next to him lay Relina. He woke her up knowing she was still alive. She was stunned. "Where are we Heero?" asked Relina. "I don't know" he replied.They were very confused about how they got there and what happened to the earth. They had many questions swimming through their heads yet no one was around to answer these questions.

They walked across the field and found a path. "Maybe if we follow this path we will be able to find some people," Said Relina. So they walked along the path. 

They walked for hours on ends yet they didn't find a thing. They continued to walk until they found a bench. They sat down and Heero said, "It's a good thing we found this bench because I am dead tired!" 

Then, Relina saw something in the distance. "I think I see something… I can't really make it out from here but… it looks like a tall crystal tower…" They started running as fast as they could. They ran right up to a deep dark forest. "Damn, that tower thingy is right in the middle!" said Heero.

They tried running into the forest but there was a strong force surrounding it. "What the HELL was that? That hurt!" exclaimed Heero. Relina replied, "There seem to be a force of great power. It must be protecting the tower so no one can get in. Wait there seems to be a tablet over there." They ran to the tablet only finding a keyhole.

Then Relina said, "Wait a second. What's this?" She picked up a golden locket that was reflecting the light off the sun. "What the heck is that thing? It's a locket, what's that going to do for us?" Heero said. She opened the locket and found a key inside. "Maybe the key fits in the hole!" said Relina.

When she put the key in, A glitter went all around the forest. "The protective shield seemed to have disappeared." Relina said. They ran through the forest toward the center. Along the way, they found what seemed to be a miniature town. They went in seeing if they could find any food. "The people are so small and cute but why do they look so sad?," said Relina. Heero went up to one of them and asked, "Do you know where we can find food?" He pointed to his stomach indicating it was for their stomachs in case they didn't understand. They pointed to the tower they were heading toward, but from there it appeared much larger and closer. So they headed out. 

When they reached the tower, they realized it was at least a kilometer tall. "Where the hell is the door?" asked Heero. Then he saw Relina take out a piece of paper. "I found this short note on the Internet about a power orb and everything that it says here is happening to us. It says we are suppose to have a golden locket and hold it out in front of us and say this secret chant that it says here." Relina said the chant and a black hole appeared where the locket was. They walked in and were paralyzed for a second but then they saw everything inside was made of crystal. There was a large spiral staircase. "What the heck? Where's the escalator or elevator?" Heero asked? Relina said, "This is another dimension remember?" 

They climbed all the way to the top, which took at least 5 hours. They saw a door at the top but it had the same keyhole. They stuck the key in and opened the door. Then they say the Sailor Scouts. They were all on the ground knocked out. Heero and Relina ran to Sailor Moon and woke her up. 

Sailor Moon explained to them that the Golden Moon Locket was removed from the stand they were guarding. The evil Musha the Dragon had stolen it but they were able to take the save the Silver Imperial Crystal from the locket. She also said that many bad things would happen if it is not returned immediately. One of those things resulted in the destruction of earth and darkening of the forest. "With our last ounce of strength, we teleported 2 people at random here before the earth blew up. We were hoping that they were going to be able to save us. If the crystal was returned to the locket, We could make everything go back to normal," she explained. 

"Wait a second," she said as she reached into her pocket. "It wouldn't happen to be this locket with the key in it would it?" She showed her the locket she found outside the forest. Sailor moon was so happy. She returned the crystal to its original place and she started mumbling something to the crystal. Everything was returned back to normal. The forest wasn't deep and dark anymore. It was bright and happy inside the forest. They were returned to earth and they forgot everything that happened. But they had received a small silver locket. They didn't know it can teleport them to the crystal dimension but they are going to find out soon enough.

****

I hope to make this a chapter story. If I get enough time I will begin writing another one.


End file.
